Sacrifice
by fojg24-aka 24
Summary: Jarod makes a sacrifice for Miss Parker
1. Sacrifice

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: In this story Thomas never died, but he hears something that he shouldn't hear. 

Sacrifice.   
By: 24 

Jarod goes into his latest lair and dials a familiar number. He wanted to call Miss Parker to talk to her like he normally does. The phone rings a few times and then suddenly it was picked up. 

"What?" 

"Hello Miss Parker." 

"What do you want Jarod?" 

"Just wanted to see how you were doing." 

"Just peachy Jarod. I'm thinking of going away with Thomas." 

"Really?" 

"Yes, but daddy won't let me go until I bring you back to the Centre." 

"Are you sure that he'll let you go once you bring me in?" 

"That was the deal. I capture you and bring you in and I get my freedom." 

"And you take my freedom away from me again. I was taken from my family when I was a child and locked up in the Centre then when I finally find out what they were doing to my work I escape. Then they send my childhood friend and my mentor to chase after me to take me back to the very same place that stole me from my parents to be locked up again." 

"I want to have a life with Thomas." 

"I know and that's why I sent him to you, so you can by happy with him. Watch out for my next pretend. I'll give you clues to where I am. I'm going to give up my freedom to make you happy. Make sure that Lyle doesn't find out." 

"You are going to let me catch you?" 

"Yes. You deserve to be happy Miss Parker with Thomas. I can't seem to find my parents. At least you can be happy and not have to be on the run like I am." 

"Are you sure Jarod?" 

"Yes." 

"Thank You, Jarod." 

"Your Welcome, Miss Parker. Have a safe and happy life. You deserve to be happy." 

He hung up and Miss Parker stared out the window in disbelief wondering why Jarod would make this kind of sacrifice for her. She got up and poured herself a glass of Vodka and sat back in the couch. 

Two days later she went to the Centre and found a package on her desk, so she opened it. She went to the tech lab and found Sydney and Broots looking at the computer. 

"Let's go guys. It's time to capture the wayward pretender and bring him back home." 

Broots, Sam, Miss Parker, Sydney and another sweeper were on the plane going to Bangor, Maine. After landing they got into the car that was waiting for them and made their way to Jarod's latest lair. Walking towards the warehouse they burst in and found Jarod there sitting at the table, but when they burst in he quickly got up. He made a move to escape just to throw them off that he was doing this as a favor to Miss Parker. 

"Don't even think of it Jarod. You are going back Jarod." 

Sam and the other sweeper walked up to Jarod, put the cuffs on his wrists and walked him to the car. As they took off on the Centre's jet Jarod looked out the window watching his freedom go away. He knew that he was doing this because of Miss Parker so that she could be happy, but that didn't mean that he wasn't worried about what they were going to do to him. 

He felt someone sit next to him, so he turned to who it was. There was Miss Parker looking at him. Jarod looked around to make sure that there was no one listening to their conversation. 

"You will be getting a package in the mail today. I made sure that you would not get found that way you don't have to worry about looking over your shoulder." 

"Thank you Jarod." 

"Your welcome Miss Parker." Jarod said as he looked back out the window. 

They walked him into the Centre and into Mr. Parker's office. 

"Angel, you caught him. Very good." 

"I'm leaving. Remember our deal." 

"Of course. Good luck Angel." He said as he was staring at Jarod and smiling. "Take him to his cell" He said again to the two sweepers. 

They dragged Jarod out and into the elevator that would take him to his cell. 

Miss Parker was in her office getting her things together and walked out the door. She unlocked the door and found Thomas there staring at her. 

"What is it Tommy?" 

"I knew that you knew Jarod, but he wouldn't tell me how you two knew each other. I remember going to where you worked and wondered what went on in that big building. They kept Jarod in there since he was a child? How could they take away a child from their parents? Why are you chasing him to bring him back there?" 

"How did you know about everything?" 

"You left the answering machine running. I guess you forgot to erase it. You caught him didn't you?" 

"Yes, it's my job to capture him." 

"He's not an animal to be hunted he's a human being." 

"I don't have a choice. I get my freedom when I take him back." 

"So you take away his freedom?" 

"You don't understand. My father is the chairman of the place where I work at. You have no idea what goes on inside the Centre. My mother was shot and killed because she tried to save Jarod from the Centre when he was a child. He is a pretender, a genius who can become anyone he wants to be. When he was older he found out that the simulations that he did for the Centre were being used to hurt and killed then he escaped. I knew Jarod when he was inside the Centre. I remember the day that I first met him. He was in a glass cage and hooked up to something. He asked me if I was a girl. Because he was isolated he'd never seen a girl before. When my father found out that we were seeking each other out then he sent me to boarding school." 

"I remember he loves Pez and ice cream." 

"He never had that inside the Centre. He never had a birthday, Christmas or any other Holiday. They kept him isolated so they could use his gifts." 

"You have to get him out of the Centre Parker." 

"No. My father said that I could go. Plus Jarod sent us something that will make sure that the Centre will never find us. He gave up his freedom to give me my freedom. He wanted to do this. Plus Jarod will escape once were gone anyways. He's done it before." 

Thomas looked out the window and then turned back to Parker. 

"What do we do now?" 

"We pack and go away. Make sure that we follow Jarod's orders." 

"Okay Parker." 

The End.   
  
  
  



	2. Home

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: Usually I don't like to continue stories that are supposed to be just one chapter because sometimes they are not as good as the first chapter, but since I got a review that they would like to read more here it is. Hope you like it.

Sacrifice

Home

By: 24

Dallas, Texas

Miss Parker and Thomas had been living in their house for a month now. They had furnished it with the money that Jarod had given them before he had given up his freedom for them. Thomas was in the living room watching a football game and Miss Parker was upstairs reading a book. Each of them drifted in their own thoughts.

Miss Parker and Thomas drive up to their home that they had for a month now. They had both just gone shopping. Miss Parker was not dressed in her usual Centre attire, but in jeans, t-shirt and tennis shoes. After they had put the groceries away Thomas went to the T.V. to watch a football game and Miss Parker went upstairs to read. Each one of them drifted into their own thoughts.

Thomas

Thomas sat there staring at the T.V. not really watching it, but thinking about Jarod and what he had given up. He remembered the first time that he had met Jarod at the construction site. He seemed so honest and such a nice man. His eyes conveyed such emotion. He would always light up when he talked about Miss Parker. Now he knew why sometimes Jarod would get a haunted look about him like someone was chasing him. He sometimes would look over his shoulder when Thomas was around him and sometimes when he just glanced at him. He could also see pain in those eyes. Now he knew why. He was never allowed to be a child and was so isolated, so alone. Nobody to talk to except for his mentor and sometimes the little girl that he had befriended, but that all changed when the little girls father packed her up to boarding school. He wondered what it was like for Jarod to grow up in the Centre and never being let out. He hoped that Jarod already escaped, but if not he hoped that he would soon.

Miss Parker.

She stared at the same page for the last minute thinking about Jarod and what he had given up for her and Thomas. She knew that he had given up a lot so that she could be happy with the man she loved. Why would he do that for her? She remembered when he first met her and he asked her if she was a girl. She also remembered whenever she had visited him inside the Centre and he would smile at her like she was special. She had liked the lonely little boy and had befriended him, but then her father had shipped her off to boarding school and that was that. She thought back to the pain that was in his eyes when she had visited him, but turned away from. She hoped that he was all right. She also hoped that he had escaped, but if not that he would soon.

TBC


	3. Escape

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Sacrifice

Escape

By: 24

Jarod laid huddled on the cell floor wondering if he would ever get out of the Centre again. He had no idea how long he'd been inside because time moved slowly inside here. He had refused to do Sims each day and he had been punished because of it. He heard the click of the lock and stood up when they came in.

"Are you going to do Sims today Jarod?" Asked Lyle

"No."

"Sam, Alex you know what to do." He nodded to the two sweepers. Lyle walked out of the cell and let the two sweepers take care of Jarod. After the sweepers were done they left. Jarod laid on the floor for a few minutes and then got up to go to the door. He opened it and walked out. Sam and Alex forgot to slam the door closed and it didn't latch all the way. He looked both ways and then took off.

Jarod got onto a bus station after someone had picked him up while running from the Centre. The nice woman and man had given him money after they saw his bruised face.

He looked at the schedule because he had no idea where to go and then decided. He paid for the ticket and then got on the bus. He had gotten his money and DSA case from the storage locker before he had gotten on the bus.

Dallas, Texas

A long while later the bus pulled in front of a grocery store and Jarod got out. He looked around and he didn't see someone watching him. He wondered where he would go.

Miss Parker and Thomas put the groceries that they had gotten from the grocery store and was ready to get in when Miss Parker looked around. She watched the bus pull up and a man walked out of the bus. She gasped causing Tommy to look what she was looking at.

"Tommy, its Jarod."

"Why don't you call him Parker?"

They walked up to him as he was walking away from them.

"Jarod."

He looked to see who had called his name and looked into the faces of the two people who he had helped. Miss Parker and Tommy gasped as they saw his face.

"Miss Parker, Tommy. What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that. What are you doing here?"

"I escaped the Centre and someone helped me by driving me away again. This time they took me to the bus station and I brought a ticket. I didn't know where I was going. I just picked it."

"Come home with us Jarod."

"I should be going. I can't endanger both your freedom just because I accidentally found you."

"Please Jarod. You need to heal and you can do that at our house."

"Please after what you gave up for us we can help you."

He nodded and walked with Miss Parker and Tommy. He watched the scenery go by as they drove to house. Lost in his own thoughts he didn't know that they had stopped.

"Jarod."

Jarod blinked back to the present and looked into Miss Parker's eyes.

"We stopped at our house."

"Sorry."

He stepped out of the car and looked around. He took a deep breath, let it out and looked around. He then looked at the house that they were stopped in front of. It was a white two-story house that had green trim and it also had a white picket fence.

"It's a beautiful house Miss Parker."

"Remember its Mia and Tyler Ryan."

"Sorry how can I forget that when I was the one that made up the identities."

"You're forgiven Jarod."


	4. Nightmares

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Sacrifice

Nightmares

By: 24

Jarod sat on the couch looking around while Miss Parker got the first aid kit out and took it into the living room. Thomas had left the groceries on the table wanting to help Parker with Jarod. He owed Jarod for what he had given up for them and he wanted to help.

Miss Parker sat beside Jarod and looked into his eyes.

"Tell me what happened. I mean after I took you to the Centre."

He let her dab a little ointment on his face and he never told her about his back.

"I don't want to talk about it"

At dinnertime Jarod asked about their life there and what they were doing. Miss Parker was working as a lawyer and Thomas was working as a carpenter. Jarod helped with the dishes after they had eaten. They had given him the extra room and had already put the Halliburton case in it and duffel bag.

Miss Parker and Thomas awoke to screaming coming from the extra room. They both raced into the room turning on the light and watched as Jarod tossed, turned and yelled out in his sleep. A part of his shirt slipped up and they saw whip marks on his back. They both gasped and looked at each other.

"Jarod, wake up."

"No, please no more."

"Jarod, it's okay. You're safe now."

Jarod woke up squinting into the light. He put his hand up in front of his eyes.

"Sorry Jarod." Miss Parker said as she shut off the light.

"I woke you up didn't I?"

"It's okay."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's okay Jarod." Miss Parker looked at Thomas and then back at Jarod. "Jarod, tell us what happened."

"I can't."

"Jarod we saw your back. It needs to be tended to. What happened?"

Jarod sighed and got out of the bed. The two followed him as they went into the living room. He sat down on the couch and the rest of them sat in the chairs.

"When you took me back to the Centre they threw me into the same cell that they had thrown me into when you got shot. I didn't have any contact for a while. I don't know how much time passed because you can't see the sun or moon. Then Lyle, Sam and another sweeper came in named Alex. Lyle asked me if I wanted to do a sim and I said no. He had Sam and Alex hang me from the chains and he electro shocked me like he did when you were shot. They dropped me and then left me there. I would guess it would have been the next day that they came back. This time after Lyle asked me if I wanted to do a sim and of course I said no again. This time they got out a whip and whipped me. Every time Lyle would ask me if I wanted to do a sim and I said no they would either whip me or beat me sometimes they would even do both. I don't know how much time I was inside, but then Sam and Alex left that one time and the door didn't latch and I escaped. I got a ride from these two nice people and they took me to the bus station. I looked at the schedule where I should go and then suddenly saw Dallas, Texas and I knew I should go there."

"That was strange that you decided to go to the same place where we are living at."

"I know it was strange."

TBC


	5. Truth

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Sacrifice

Truth

By: 24

They left Jarod in the living room to watch T.V. they went back to their own room and went back to sleep. The next day Thomas woke up before Miss Parker and got up. He walked past Jarod's room and saw that the door was open, so he peeked in to see if he had went back to bed. There was noone there, but he saw the silver Halliburton case and walked towards it. He picked it up and put it on the table opened it and sat down. He switched it on and slipped the small disk into the slot. He watched a man say this one's been with us for 48 hours and he's already demonstrating more talent than any of our others. Then he said hi Jarod my name is Sydney and I'll be taking care of you. The he heard a young Jarod ask why where are my mom and dad. He saw another disk that had a young Jarod sitting in a bubble. Then one where he was older and they shot Kenny after they got the disk. Another one showed him shoved into the tube and killed him. Then there was another one when he was in the cell when Lyle had Jarod electro shocked. He also saw the disk that they subjected Jarod to that drug. He saw some more disks of what Jarod had been through inside the Centre.

"What are you doing Thomas?"

"I wanted to see what he went through inside the Centre. My goodness they abused him. Why would they do this and where was his mom and dad?"

"He was stolen from his parents and brought to the Centre to become a pretender. That is why they took him and his brother Kyle."

"They took his brother too?"

"They took my brother and I didn't know that he was my brother until a year after I escaped." Jarod stood there leaning against the doorframe. "What are you doing in here?"

"I'm sorry Jarod. I went by your room and didn't see you in there. I saw the silver briefcase and wanted to see what it was after I slipped the first disk in I watched all of them. I'm sorry I didn't mean to see them. You didn't know that Kyle was your brother? How is that?"

"I don't know how much Miss Parker has told about me. I was isolated when they brought me to the Centre. The only contact I had was with Sydney who is my mentor and then Miss Parker when I was older. The only thing that they fed me was wheat grass mixed with tomatoes. That is what I had for breakfast, lunch and dinner. When I escaped I found so many discoveries like ice cream, Twinkies, toys and so much more. You see I was like a kid. Inside the Centre I was never allowed to be a child. They thought of me as a possession and not as a human being. I also didn't know about Christmas and Halloween. I never got to play or have toys either. I was older when I met Kyle we both did a sim together. A simulation is where they give you a problem to solve like how to build a better bridge, or how to make a home stronger. I accidentally spilt acid on Kyle's hand in one of the Sims because they said it was water, but it wasn't. They never told us that we were brothers. They took Kyle and I thought that he was taken out of the Centre, but he wasn't he was taken somewhere else. A year after I escaped I met a woman who helped hide my mom, dad and the sister that I never knew that I had until then who's name is Emily. She told me that Kyle was my brother after I pulled a gun on him and he pulled a gun on me. He was taken back to the Centre, but I went back and rescued him. He was killed in the explosion of the van and I almost met my mom and Emily, but the sweepers came and I had to leave them. It would be later that I found out that he didn't die in the explosion. Mr. Lyle whose Miss Parker's twin killed him. I met my father and we rescued my clone. While I was inside the Centre I did a cloning project. Little did I know that they would clone me. Also, inside the Centre I found that they were using my Sims to hurt and kill people so I escaped."

"My goodness Jarod. All you went through inside the Centre and you turned out to be a nice caring man. I hope you find your parents and sister."

"Thank you, but I wouldn't have been the person I am today without Sydney."

"He's the one that kept you prisoner."

"I don't blame him. He's a Centre's prisoner just like I was. He protected me the best that he could. His twin brother died because he tried to save the children. I don't blame Miss Parker either because she too is a Centre prisoner."


	6. Leaving

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Sacrifice

Leaving

By: 24

Jarod stood on the porch looking out to the backyard. He knew that he had to go and soon because he couldn't put Miss Parker and Thomas's life in danger just because he accidentally found them. He wasn't kidding that he wanted them to have a good life. He had already told Miss Parker and Thomas that he should leave, but they said that he should stay there. He had to leave when they were sleeping and he would have to do it tonight.

He turned and walked back into the house and up to the extra room he was staying in. He stayed in his room until he knew that they were asleep and gathered his things together. He put the envelope on the bed and went out the front door.

Miss Parker and Thomas woke up the next day and walked down the hallway. When they walked into the kitchen they found no trace of Jarod and then they went back to the extra room. Thomas knocked on the door and went in. On the bed was an envelope.

_Miss Parker and Thomas,_

_I'm sorry that I had to leave the way that I did, but I had to do it this way. If I stayed here then they would find you and that is not why I let you have your freedom away from the Centre. They still want me back and if they found me here then they would find both of you. I hope that each of you have a great life together. Don't worry about me I'll survive. I always do. Be safe both of you. If you need any help, or if the Centre finds you and escape here is my e-mail address and phone number. E-Mail_: _. Phone: (657 )253-1374. _

_J_

Miss Parker and Thomas both read the note.

"Be safe Jarod." She whispered under her breath.

"Do you think he'll be okay?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine Thomas. After he's a pretender, a human chameleon. He'll heal and do his pretends again."

"I hope so."

They left the extra room and went back to the kitchen to begin their day. Each in their own thoughts in hoping that Jarod would be okay and stay safe.

The End


End file.
